Love at Last
by Monotufu
Summary: My first fanfic. set right after the RotG. DN fluff! proposal excepted!


A soft breeze drifted through the open window of the infirmary, making all the animals that lay on top of the lanky mage and the Wildmage stir. Numair woke to a kitten snuggling closer under his chin. A soft chuckle shook the creatures on his chest and they gave him a look that clearly told him to stop such foolishness. He smiled again, which only grew bigger as he felt Daine snuggle closer to him, softly muttering in her sleep. He shifted slightly to look at the beautiful girl next to him. Her face was perfectly content, with a stubborn chin and other, softer features. Though her eyes were closed, he knew that blue-grey eyes lay underneath their lids. He had fallen into those eyes so many times, been willing to do anything just for one small glimpse at them. His eyes roamed to her soft lips, where he could almost see a smile curve the corners of her mouth. The heat that rose in him every time his lips touched hers came upon him again as he remembered every kiss, every caress that those lips had made. He sighed in contentment.

"You don't have to watch me, Numair. I'm not going anywhere." he started at her voice and jostled all of the animals in the bed, causing them to give him very irritated looks and then scamper off the bed.

"I thought you were asleep..." he whispered, leaning in to gently kiss the soft lips he had been admiring moments before. She returned his kiss lovingly. Passion slowly took over and then all of the sudden she was laying on his chest, her lips still on his. His lungs screamed for air, but he never wanted to take his mouth from hers. His mind won the battle over his heart, however and he regretfully withdrew, only slightly, leaving him to stare into her mesmerising eyes as they both gasped for air.

"Good morning to you as well", she giggled in between her small gasps for air. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him, making his heart throb. she gently moved down to rest her head on his chest, where he ran his fingers through her hair.

"How long do you think we've been asleep for?" he asked her quietly. She shrugged slightly and he chuckled, knowing that she really didn't care. "We should probably get up before they sent out a search party to look for their heroes." he suggested. The immortals war had finally ended and the two mages were finally aloud to relax.

"I'm quite happy where I am, thought I suppose I am a little hungry, and Alanna is probably fussing about us being asleep for days in the same room." They had 'told' their friends that they were in love by a simple but effective demonstration. That got another chuckle out of him as he reluctantly began to get out of the bed. His muscles felt like mud from not being used for what could have only been days. He glanced at her still on the bed, mock glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow as if to say, _If you want to stay here, you'll be all by yourself. _She heaved very large say to let him know how unhappy she was about getting out of bed and sat up, swinging her legs over the side to stand on the floor.

"If I can't walk, your going to have to carry me." she said pointedly as her legs wobbled under her. He grinned and walked over to her. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the door, which opened by itself to reveal a very excited Kitten. She trilled and launched herself at Numairs legs, almost knocking him over and making him put Daine back on the ground so that Kitten could greet her 'mother'.

"It's good to see you too Kit. Although I was enjoying being carried." she smiled up at Numair and he winked at her, bowing with all the extravagence of a player. She giggled, took his arm, draped it over her shoulders and started to walk out the door. He walked next to her, pulling her closer as she carries Kitten in her arms. He felt like he could burst with happiness, walking with his new and very unorthodox family to the kitchens.

0Oo0oO0

As they reached the kitchen, they heard Alanna, George, Jon, Thayet, Onua, Raoul and Buri taking. Numair tightened his arm on Daine's shoulders, bringer her as close as possible to him, basking in her warmth, her touch, her presence.

"Well if it isn't that lovebirds! I was beginning to think you were never going to wake up." Alanna said as they walked over to where the were. They were all getting food, even the royals, from the cook.

"Grab a tray and get some food, we're going outside." Jon told them and they obeyed. Everyone was looking at them with thoughtful expressions. Numair was about to ask what was wrong when Onua spoke.

"You two look perfect together, you know that." The couple under scrutiny blushed slightly and nodded. Everyone laughed as they began to walk outside.

As they ate, Daine listened to the conversations without saying much. Suddenly she looked at Numair, her eyes filled with seriousness, love and a small realisation. Her looked at her questioningly and she smiled at him.

"I think I know what to do." she said simply. As he looked at her, more confused than before, she took his hand in hers and twined their fingers together. "I want a small vacation to spend at you tower with just you and me, I want to move in with you, and then..." she hesitated slightly and then her smile got bigger than ever as she continued,"I want to have a lovely wedding with you at Pirates Swoop." she finished, drawing the breath out of his lungs.

"R-really?" he stammered, not sure he had heard her properly. She nodded and then before she knew what was happening she was swept up in a hug tighter than she could believe as soft kisses rained on every inch of her exposed skin. A soft cough interrupted there bliss and Numair loosened his grip just enough so that she could look at the group of people at the table with them. She blushed slightly and smiled at them all. "We're getting married." she said and then looked up into Numair's eyes. Love had swamped every other emotion that could be in his eyes. Her smile grew as she looked into his eyes, knowing that she had just made him the happiest man in the world. Suddenly his mouth was on hers and she felt every emotion that was behind his love-filled eyes and kissed him back. Neither of them noticed their friends smiling at eachother, or Thayet's mischief filled gaze as she thought of the dress she would make for Daine, or Jon silently planning with George and Raoul how they were going to spend Numair's last days as a free man, or Onua, Buri and Alanna planning the same for Daine. All they noticed was the feel of the love that coursed through them both, the sweet taste of happiness that ran from their joined lips, and the joy that they would be together forever.


End file.
